headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Flatliners
| running time = 115 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $26,000,000 IMDB; Flatliners (1990); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $61,490,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Flatliners is an American horror film of the paranormal thriller and science fiction subgenres. It was directed by Joel Schumacher with a script written by Peter Filardi. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 10th, 1990. The film stars Kiefer Sutherland as Nelson Wright, Julia Roberts as Rachel Mannis, Kevin Bacon as David Labraccio, William Baldwin as Joe Hurley, and Oliver Platt as Randy Steckle. The premise of the film involves four med school students who engage in staged near-death experiences, which opens up doorways into their own past. They discover however, that unlocking these haunted memories, brings the sins of the past into the present. Plot Cast Main cast Supporting cast Minor roles Notes & Trivia * Flatliners (1990) redirects to this page. * Production on Flatliners began on October 23rd, 1989. Principal filming concluded on January 22nd, 1990. * The movie was filmed in Chicago, Illinois. It is possible that Chicago may also be the setting for the film as well. * Over its opening weekend, Flatliners grossed $10 million on 1,319 screens for an average of $7,608 per screen and the number 1 spot. "'Flatliners' Leads Lively Box Office : Movies: Young audience helps medical drama and Gibson's 'Air America' shoot down Nicholson's 'Two Jakes.'"; Los Angeles Times; August 14th, 1990. * Though generally considered a respectable sci-fi thriller, that has enjoyed moderately positive reviews from film critics, it only ranks a 48% "Rotten" rating on the film aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes. The total is based on 42 reviews, only 20 of which gave it a "Fresh" rating. Rotten Tomatoes; Flatliners (1990) * Flatliners was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on January 20th, 1998. Amazon.com; Flatliners (1990); DVD. * There are a total fifty-two credited cast members in this film. According to IMDB, actors Shauna O'Brien, Ted Otis, Marie-Alise Recasner and Amy Rochelle make uncredited appearances in the film in bit roles. * This is Joel Schumacher's sixth major film credit as a director, and his second film in the horror genre. He also directed the popular vampire film The Lost Boys in 1987. * This is the second Joel Schumacher film to feature Kiefer Sutherland. Kiefer also played the part of vampire bad boy in The Lost Boys. * This is actress Julia Roberts' first work in the horror genre. Julia came into the movie scene in the mid 1980s, but it was her role as street walker Vivan Harmon in the romantic comedy Pretty Woman, that shot her into super-stardom. In the horror genre, Julia would go on to play the titular role of Mary Reilly in the 1996 Stephen Frears film Mary Reilly. * Actor Lucas Till, who has appeared in episodes of Fear Clinic and films such as Laid to Rest, was born on the same day that Flatliners was first released to theaters. Credits * Executive producer Michael I. Rachmil is credited as Michael Rachmil in this film. * Director of photography Jan de Bont is credited as Jan De Bont in this film. * Actor John Duda is credited as John Joseph Duda in this film. * Actress Deborah Thompson Duda is credited as Deborah Thompson in this film. * Actress Evelina Fernández is credited as Evelina Fernandez in this film. External Links * * * Flatliners at Wikipedia * * References